Dear Emily
by bri-happy
Summary: Emily is excited to make a movie with her friends this summer. But will unexpected events change their plans?
1. Chapter 1

**My newest fanfic (: Please review! I like hearing what you have to think. If you enjoy my writing I have a Hugo fanfic called Happy Birthday. Credit to Super 8, and Ryan Lee and Gabe Basso, who reacted well after I tweeted them asking about a basic interest in my idea(:**

CHAPTER ONE Emily's POV

Walking out of school, in late May, the sun was beating down on the sidewalk. I was finally free. It was summer vacation, and now I have all the time in the world to hang out with Charles and make a movie with Joe, Cary, Martin and Preston. I love doing the lighting. Having complete control of what the audience could and couldn't see. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my name. "Em! Hey Em, wait up!" Joe called, walking up behind me. I turned around and grinned at him. He was one of my best friends. Untill his mom died, she and my mom had been best friends, since before me and Joe were even born.

"God, it feels great to get out of that hell-hole." Joe sighed. I nodded my head in agreement. The teachers were crazy, the students were rude, but getting to see my friends everyday was a plus.

"Oh my god. That was the longest day ever. Here." Charles came out of no where, standing between Joe and I. He handied us both scripts. I took mine steadily, almost cautiously. "I thought we already had scripts. What is this?"

"New scene. Check it out." I saw Joe flipping through it out of the corner of my eye. I however didn't want to look at it. It had been fine the way it was.

"Detective Hathaway has a wife now?" Joe asked. I slowed my walking pace. Why would he need a wife? Martin had enough trouble even getting his lines memorized. Now he need another person to feed off of?

"I don't know. I think it might make for a better movie. I need a better story line and production value." Charles answered.

"Hey! Guys!" Cary ran over to us. "Hey guys. Martin barfed all over his locker today. It was the grossest one yet!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Charles told Cary. I cracked up. Martin had a tendency to spill his cookies at just about anything. It's gross don't get me wrong, but hysterical none the less.

"So, who's gonna play the wife? Your sister?" Joe asked.

"No way. I told you what she did with my top hat."

"What wife?" Cary asked, obviously lost.

"Alice Dainard." Charles said, and I noticed Joe freeze for a second, before running after us. We walked to the candy store across the street and up to the gumball machine.

"I was returning that book on codes and cyphers. She was in the silent reading section, and I asked her if she'd play Hathaway's wife." Charles told us, collecting the deposited blue gumball.

"Wait. You talked to Alice Dainard, really?" Joe asked, smiling a little.

"You're not supposed to talk at all in the silent reading section. It's for _silent reading_." Cary teased.

"Shut up. She said yes. We're filming tonight, and she's driving."

"Driving?" Joe asked, excited.

"Driving where?" I protested, following them into the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I know that chapter was really short but I needed somewhere to start. Had to get the ball rolling. But I'm getting there. Please review and tell me what you think. And if you like, check out my short story Happy Birthday under the Hugo tab.**

Chapter 2: Emily's POV

I split with Charles, Cary and Joe at the corner of Charles's street, Crystal and Fernwood. Joe and Charles went home, Cary headed down Crystal and I headed down Fernwood. As I came over the hill, I saw Martin and Preston walking up from the other way. Martin lived five doors down and Preston was my next door neighbor. We had lived on the same street all our lives but I hadn't even met Preston till Joe introduced me to him. It's sad, I know. Now we were pretty much inseparable. We had most of the same classes this year, both considerably smart for our age, and we would always be at one another's house helping each other with homework. There was sometimes an occasional visit to keep company if we were home alone, and if we couldn't sleep we would open our windows and talk since our rooms face each other. He was always picked on by the guys, but at least I knew what he was really like, sweet, sincere, caring, and friendly. I saw Martin and him part ways, and decided to wait for Preston. He saw me and began jogging up the hill.

"Hey Emily! Can you believe it? Schools out! This is so thrilling, yet sad. We can do whatever we want! But what are we gonna learn?" I laughed.

"Pres, you already know enough, too much even. It's time to relax. Besides, we have to finish Charles's movie."

"Yea, I almost forgot. Aren't we filming tonight?"

"Yea at this old train station according to Charles. Alice Dainard if picking us up at the hill by the Elementary school. I guess she is in the movie now."

"I bet Joe must like that." He said with a smirk. "Well, come tap on my window when we need to go, I'll be ready. See ya Ems." He walked up the drive to his small little one story, not that my house was any bigger. I entered mine to the sound of my mom shuffling papers. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey. How was your last day?"

"Fine mom. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. My boss just stopped by and said I need to take a shift for one of my co-workers. It is a night shift and I should be home early tomorrow afternoon. I'm not sure how long this may last though, dear. My co-worker is quite sick. I hope you will be able to get along by yourself."

I informed her that I actually was going to hang out with Preston and Joe tonight, and probably the rest of the summer. She laughed in response. I didn't tell her about the movie, I figured she didn't need to know yet.

Around 7 or so, she left. I was sitting in my dark house just wish the clock would move faster, so I could leave already. Being antsy, and bored, I went and tapped on Preston's window a bit earlier then necessary. He was laying stomach-down on the bed, drawing a picture I couldn't quite see. I knocked on the glass. He looked up, blinking, and came to open his window.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey."

"Is it time to go already?"

I told him about my mom, and how I didn't wanna be home alone.

"I thought we would leave early and walk the long way."

Next thing I knew he was outside, next to me, with script in hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Man I can't stop writing! Honestly wish these kids existed and I knew them. My life would have been great. But alas, that was not meant to be lol and I'm stuck writing about it. But I hope you enjoy. Keep reviewing!**

Chapter 3 Emily's POV

We came to the meeting spot, of course being the first ones there. (I'd figured as much.) We sat on the hill, and began to talk about random things like the what teachers we might have next year. These were the moments I preferred more than any others. The simple kind like just lying on a hill talking about constellations and clothing with one of my most trusted guy friends. After awhile we heard footsteps. Martin and Cary were the next two to show up. Then Charles, and last but not least, Joe.

"You're my little pretty one, my pretty one. When you gonna give me some time Sharona? Oh you make my motor run, my motor run!" The guys all started singing, and Cary whipped his mop of blond hair every which way.

"Gun it coming off of the line, Sharona!" We screamed, falling over in hysterics. In between each verse Joe would shove a twizzler in his mouth, making his singing even funnier than it already was. That basically summed up our friendship. The geeky oddballs of the student body, but perfect for each other.

"Wait, so, guys, people are turning into zombies because of the chemical factory, right?" Martin asked. Everyone groaned. It was a basic question with an easy answer. It was funny how confused Martin was when he got nervous. He was already in his costume. I bet the pressure to act with Alice didn't make things any better for him.

"Oh, my god!" Cary groaned. I nudged Martin with my shoulder, showing him my cheesiest smile.

"I don't see how the guy playing Detective Hathaway can ask where the zombies are coming from." Charles said, pissed. Joe handed him another twizzler, still chomping on his own.

"Well, technically, Hathaway hasn't even…."

"Shut up!" Charles said, chucking his twizzler at him. It smacked Martin dead in the face, and we all busted up laughing.

"Was that a rock?" Martin asked. This made me laugher harder.

"I'm sorry Smartin." Cary laughed as Charles began coughing on his candy.

"It was a Twizzler!" Joe exclaimed, his voice cracking from laughing so much.

All of the sudden, Joe stopped laughing and smiled.

"Hey, guys, look!" Joe pointed down the street, and I saw a yellow car with black stripes pulling up to us. All the guys abruptly stopped laughing, standing and brushing the dirt off their pants.

"Hey Alice." Charles greeted through the open window

"Joe Lamb?" She asked, giving Joe a glare.

"Yeah?" Joe asked, smiling at her.

"What the hell's he doing here?" said Alice icily, now glaring at Charles.

"Make-up, sound and special effects." Charles informed her, confused.

"He's the Deputy's kid!" She exclaimed.

"So? Whats-"

"You knew that?" Joe cut Charles off, surprised and excited she knew who he was.

"Charles, I don't have a license. I can't drive with him." She insisted, ignoring Joe's question.

"You want Joe to stay back?"

"It's too late! He's seeing me in the car right now!" She almost yelled, looking around in panic, realizing she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Joe bent into the window, staring Alice straight in the face.

"You can trust me. My dad will never know. I won't tell him anything." Joe said whole-heartedly. She stared at him for a second, comprehending the situation.

"Get in." She sighed. Joe's smile came back almost immediately and we all piled into the car. I squished in the back. Martin first, then me, Joe and finally Preston. Charles and Cary sat up front.

"So, I wrote a couple new lines. Can I show you?" Charles asked Alice as we pulled back on the road.

"What? New lines? Charles, do I have new lines?" Martin asked, freaked.

"Do you know what would be great?" Charles interrupted, ignoring Martin, "Is if you could cry during the scene. Can you do that?" He asked her.

"No." She said, glancing his way. I heard Preston talking to Cary about how he was impressed with Alice's driving, I didn't know whether to laugh or be jealous. We were age, and I didn't drive. But at least I didn't break the law.

"You know the first place I'm gonna drive when I get my license? New Castle, Pennsylvania. Fireworks Capital of America." Cary told her while he swatted

Preston away. She pretended not to hear him and Joe leaned forward.

"Want one?" He held out a Twizzler. She hesitated, then turned and grabbed it quickly. Joe smiled when she took it, not bothered in the least bit as she ripped to shreds.

"Wait, so, I don't have new lines, right? Because I just learned these ones." Martin pestered Charles, only to be ignored once again. Alice glanced back at Joe through

the mirror, and I could see him blushing.

Soon, we pulled up to the train station. It was dark out and the wood on the building was creaking. Perfect setting for a horror flick. I jumped out of the car as soon as I could to get my equipment from the trunk.

"Guys, there's an electrical outlet up here." Charles yelled as he ran up onto the station porch.

"Of anything, why that?" Cary asked, getting the camera.

"Charles! Charles, man, do I have new lines or not? Oh! No!" Martin yelled as his script flew right from his hands.

"Well, you just lost all your new lines, Martin." Preston teased as we all laughed. I was so excited. This was gonna be one hell of a filming session. Nothing could possibly ruin this night.


	4. Chapter 4

**DANG! The last chapter was almost 1,000 words. I am literally so excited for this story. I'm so glad a have holiday today so I can write. And I got my first review! (Thanks ****KAKEtheDEER,**** and yes that is pretty neat.) I like reviews so I know what my readers are expecting. And remember if you like my writing (which might be hard to do lol) I have a short Hugo story titled Happy Birthday. Check it out!**

Chapter 4: Emily's POV

"Guys, this is going to be great!" Charles exclaimed excitedly as he checked out the landscape. His movie was finally falling into place. "Get the lights and camera set up on that end; we'll shoot this direction first. Joe, get the mike plugged in and make sure that the new batteries are in the camera, before you do the make-up!"

"Ok." Joe mumbled. Charles could be really bossy, but he wouldn't protest. Charles was his best friend since kindergarten, and he didn't want to get fired off the movie, or lose his best friend.

"I took apart two packs of cherry bombs and made my own M-80. Do you want to see it?" Cary asked Preston.

"Your obsession with fireworks, and I'm saying this as a friend, concerns me. And my mother." Preston said, adjusting the lens on the camera. I noticed Cary frown, but I couldn't help laughing. Everyone knew what Preston said was exactly true about all of us. (And our mothers). I went and set my light stand down, and got the screwdriver from the toolbox.

As I was adjusting the stand-height, I heard Martin and Charles bickering.

"Sweetheart, this is my job. I have no choice. It's nothing you need to worry about. What am I supposed to do? Go to Michigan with you? Sweetheart, this is my job." Martin was practicing his lines.

"Martin! I wrote a new line." Charles got up off the floor and raced over to him.

"What? No."

"What do you mean "No"? It's awesome. Okay, so, you know that part when…."

"But I just finished memorizing this line."

After I finished with the lights, I grabbed Alice's costume from the box in the trunk. When I came back, Joe was putting on her makeup. I didn't want to intrude, since basically every boy here had implied earlier today the Joe liked her.

"Do you mind?" He asked, holding up the make-up brush in front of Alice's face.

"No." she shook her head. Her hair kept blowing in front of her eyes.

"Here, I'll…" She started to say, but began tying her hair back into a bun. "There."

"Thanks." He smiled back.

I glanced back at Martin and Charles again.

"Now 'I'm not prepared Charles."

"Look, it flows better. "Honey, I love you." "I love you, too." See? It flows."

"I know, but you keep changing things and making it more difficult for me."

"Martin, it's simple. "I love you, too." It's like, four words"

"My dad works at the mill." My head shot back over to Alice and Joe. I couldn't believe she had it in her to say something so stupid, but shook it off. Maybe she hadn't meant to distract him. He just stared at her.

"Uh, could you close your eyes, please?" He changed the topic before she could see he was upset.

"Yeah." Joe smiled a little, but I could tell he was sad.

The set was a hectic mess. I set Alice's costume on the rail next to Joe's makeup kit, and snaked my way back toward Preston. He was bound to have something he needed help with. Plus, he had to get into costume anyway.

"Hey Pres, can I help you with that?" I gestured to the camera, still not on the tripod.

"Thanks Em, I'll owe you one. Charles is gonna have my head if I don't get over there. Where'd Cary go? This is his job." He patted my shoulder and jogged over the payphone, where his costume lay in a heap on the ground. I began to toy around with the camera, adjusting the lens, the zoom, and the color-scale. This wasn't as hard as I thought.

"So, this scene is very emotional. Alice, Mrs. Hathaway really doesn't want her husband to keep investigating these zombie murders. You really hate it" Charles walked up to Martin and Alice.

"Yeah, I know. We read it. We get it." Alice cut in, unamused.

"God, I'm just directing." Charles retorted. I laughed a little, and I heard Joe laughing too, while Cary, who finally appeared, was messing with something in his backpack.

"Martin. Martin, get in position man. You need to reassure her. Wait! Do you know what "reassure her" means?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Martin said, thinking about it.

I looked over at Preston, who was attempting putting on his long coat. He was standing by the payphone. After I hooked the camera to the tripod, I walked over, and immediately moved his hands.

"Here, I got this. See this belt?"

He didn't answer me but instead looked up and smiled as I laced the stitching string around the little loop hole on his hip. It wouldn't stay though, and I began to get frustrated. He laughed in a sweet way at my absolute failure.

"Ems, it's ok. Don't worry about it. I'll just leave it open."

"Okay. We're gonna shoot on Alice's side first. Okay, Preston, so, a few seconds after I say "action", I want you to walk over to use the pay phone. You know, make the place look like it's busy. "Hello, Hello?" Charles demonstrated on the phone.

"I know what that looks like." Preston seemed a little insulted that Charles thought he didn't know. I couldn't help laughing. When Charles got into directing, he _really _got into directing.

Just then I heard a loud set of pops coming from behind me, then a large BOOM! I whirled around to see Cary with a lighter in his hand. Good old Cary, the pyromaniac.

Charles slammed the phone on its hook and stomped over.

"Asshole! Could you stop blowing shit up for two seconds and deal with the camera?" He asked, getting in Cary's face.

"God. Sorry, man!" Cary laughed, with success. You could just tell he loved to piss Charles off. He shut the lighter with a _Click_, and looked for the camera. He noticed it was already set up, and his grin turned into a frown. He looked up at me, flipping me off. I just smiled and waved. He would thank me one day for doing a better job then he did.

"Okay you guys, let's rehearse this. But remember, save the real performance for when we're filming." Alice nodded, Preston stopped fussing with his coat, and Martin looked down at his feet. "Here we go! And, ACTION!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 was almost 1200 words? What? Well I'm going to keep it up. I plan for this to be a long story. I was having some writers block about what to do later on, but I guess I will get there when I get there. What do you think about Emily and the guys? Let me know. I just went back and watched the movie for the first time in over a month. I got some new ideas, I'm really siked. And also sorry for everything being in Emily's point of view. I will try to change that up. **

Chapter 5: Emily's POV

"And, ACTION!" screamed Charles.

"_So, I'm going to stay here and investigate. I think it'd be safer if you left town for a couple of days." _

"_John, I don't like it. This case. These murders."_

"_Well, what am I supposed to do, go to Michigan with you?" _Preston walked up to the phone in the background.

"_Mechanal Islands beautiful this time of year." _

"_Sweetheart, this is my job." _

"_The dead coming back to life? I think you're in danger." _

"_I have no…I have no choice." _

"_You do have a choice. We all do." _Alice started to cry, her eyes watering and she sniffled a couple times. I watched Charles and held in a laugh. He stood there in awe, surprised that she cried after refusing to in the car. _"John, I've never asked you to stop. I've never asked you to give up, or walk away, but I'm asking you now. Please. For me. Don't go. Don't leave me. I need to know this isn't the last time I'm going to see you. I just love you so much." _

Martin was almost to shaken up to speak. He mumbled out a weak "_I love you too._"

Everyone was shocked. Even I was shocked. I noticed Preston had even stopped using the phone prop mid-rehearsal to watch Alice. We were stunned. I had tried not to laugh at Joe, who stood there wide-eyed.

"Was that good?" Alice asked Charles.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, that was….that was great." Charles stuttered out. Preston blinked a couple of times behind her, and Martin wiped a tear from his eye. I just stood there like a statue, taking in everyone's reactions.

The sound of a train horn in the distance startled us all, and Charles began to run toward the opposite end of the train deck. He turned back around, his eyes large and his mouth smiling.

"Production value! Cary, you put film in the camera, right?"

"I didn't put it in." Cary said, and I laughed at Charles expression. I guess Charles didn't realize that I did Cary's job. But I had forgotten to put the film in. Shit.

"What? Put it in! Put it in! Joe, get the mike ready! Go! Go! GO!" Everybody scrambled around like lost puppies, and Cary ripped open a box of film.

"Get in costume, costume, Alice, get your costume! Emily, help her! You too Joe! Hurry! Martin, get the tripod adjusted. Come on!" Joe and I rushed over to Alice, and I helped her zip up her dress. Joe applied last minute make-up and stepped back.

"Preston, get in position!" Charles yelled at poor Preston.

"I will. I just have to…." He stopped heading in the direction of the prop box. I knew what he was going for. I grabbed the money and handed it to him as I tossed Joe Alice's costume jacket.

"Go! Get these headphones ready! Martin, you know your lines! Hurry! Get that camera ready Go! Go!"

"We'll start on Alice and pan to the train, right?" Cary asked, but Charles ignored him. I sighed and went over to help Cary position the camera.

"Oh god, I hope we don't miss it!" Charles ran back over to towards us, and I raced over to the side to avoid him and his nervous rampage.

"Shut up! I am trying!" Cary screamed at him. Charles had taken my spot next to Cary, now fighting over the camera. I looked at Alice, Joe and Preston who all seemed just as calm as me. Charles needed a chill-pill.

"Hurry! Get that set up! Let's go! Positions! Positions!" Charles put his headphones on, Cary took hold of the camera and Joe grabbed the boom mike.

"Ready. Start filming. Be extra loud when the train passes by. Here we go. And action!" I jumped out of the shot, and went to stand behind Joe and Cary, still keeping my distance from Charles. I watched the movie unfold right before my eyes.

"_Look, I'm going to stay here and investigate. I think it's be safer if you left town for a couple of days" _

_"John, I don't like it. This case. These murders." _

_"What do you want me to do, go to Michigan with you?" _

_"Mechanal Island beautiful this time of year. The dead, coming back to life? I think you're in danger!" _

They now had to scream so the camera could catch what they were saying as the train went by. Their voices were cracking from shouting so loud. I hoped Joe was holding the boom mike close enough to catch it. I noticed Preston was struggling to hold onto the phone, the station vibrating with the strength of the moving train.

_"I don't have a choice!" _

_"You do have a choice! We all do!" _Joe and Charles nodded and smiled at each other, it was turning out just like Charles wanted, thank god.

_"John, I've never asked you to stop! I've never asked you to give up or walk away!" _I noticed Joe turn around once or twice, confusion spreading on his face. But it was too loud for me to ask him what he saw.

_"But I'm asking you now! Please, for me, just don't go! Just don't go back! Don't leave me! I need to know this isn't the last time I'm going to see you!"_

Finally my curiosity got the better of me.I looked over my shoulder, and gasped when I saw a truck driving straight towards the train, on the tracks! I looked at Joe and our eyes widened as we realized what was going to happen.

_"I love you so much!" "I love you too!"_

"Guys watch out!" Joe and I yelled. Joe tossed down the boom mike and I ran, as fast as I could.


	6. Chapter 6

**My chapters keep getting longer and longer. I don't know whether to apologize or not. But I'm finally going to try a mix of POVs. Probably just Emily and Preston now, but I'll try to add more. Please give me feed-back.**

Chapter 6: Preston's POV

"Emily! Joe! What the hell are you…?" Charles's voice was cut off by the train as it collided with the pickup truck. The thing went up in flames. The sound was so bad I dropped the phone to cover my ears.

"Oh my god!" Cary shrieked.

"RUN!" Joe shouted, and we bolted. Cary knocked the camera to the ground as we ran to the other side of the deck.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Martin screamed.

"GO!" Joe shouted, but we stopped in our tracks as a piece of flaming iron from the train crashed in front of us.

Martin ran up to me, his glasses fogged up and his face covered in smoke. The poor guy was in tears. All of the sudden I felt someone hit my back. Emily had collided into me while running. I pulled her up off the porch and we dived under the station into safety. Martin kept whimpering, and Emily was breathing loud. I for one was stunned. Freaked out. Beyond the point of scared. It was like those war stories I read about, when people get so over-excited they just block out everything with the focus of what was most important. And now, it was getting me, Emily and Martin out of there.

"ALICE!" I heard Joe's voice faintly over the loud popping of explosives. I felt the ground beneath me getting hot. Martin had probably felt it too, because he was crawling toward the other side of the station, and Emily was calling my name, motioning me to come with them. I crawled, until the ground was so hot my hands and knees were on fire. I began to sweat. All of the sudden I heard a loud crash behind me. Emily screamed and pointed. I turned just fast enough to see the station collapsing and going up in flames. I felt gusts of wind rushing under the station, the heat and the air must have created a wind tunnel. I heard Martin and Emily screaming my name. Just then I felt something hit my head. I went to reach for it and a sharp pain singled across my hand. I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was laying outside, on the grass. I heard Martin sniffling.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Emily! Is he dead?"

"No, no Martin he is fine. Stop it. Did you see any of the others?"

"No! They are probably all dead too. Why god why?"

I saw Emily roll her eyes. I sat up, looking around. There was debris everywhere and the station was on fire, in ruins. Without thinking, I grabbed Emily, hugging her as tight as a possibly could. Just to see someone else alive and unharmed was a blessing. She hugged me back. I stood up, she stayed sitting.

"Em, what happened?

"Martin thought that we should get out into open space so the ground would be cooler, but as we were crawling the station collapsed and you hit you head on a pipe. Martin had to drag you out and we found a nail in your hand. But other than that you seemed fine. My ankle is twisted, but Martin is alright."

At the sound of his name, Martin turned around. He looked pale. His eyes were full of tears and his face had dirt and ash all over it. I expected mine did too. He turned around again this time running for a crispy looking bush. And of course, he threw up.

I looked at Emily. She was a mess. Her lip was bleeding and her hair had dirt in it. Her pale, freckled skin was now brown and scraped. Her hands were twitching and she kept grabbing her ankle. It must have really been in pain. She was looking all around, trying to let what just happened sink in, to see if she saw anyone else.

"Guys!" Joe's voice came from behind me. I bussed around in a hurry, thankful to see another one of my friends alive, and ok.

"I'm ok!" I called without thinking. Why did I say that? I felt awful. Joe limped over the train tracks, turning toward Martin.

"Martin, you ok?" Martin responded with a thumb up and a throw up.

Just then my chest began to hurt. My heart was beating fast and I was sweating profoundly.

"Wait, Joe! I think I'm having a heart attack, and I have a scrape." I held up my free hand slightly.

Emily, still on the ground, was moaning in pain, her ankle was purple and swollen. I sat down next to her, catching my breath.

"Joe! Oh my god! Guys! Did you see those explosions?" Cary shouted, slowly making his way to us, Charles in tow. "That was unbelievable!"

"You guys seen Alice?" He asked, and I froze. Only then did I realize that Alice was the only one missing.

"Why did this happen?" Martin asked, tears running down his face.

"Martin, it's gonna be okay." Charles tried to calm him.

"No, it's not dude! Look at this!" Martin freaked out. Charles gave up and came over to stand next to Emily and I. Joe was staring fearfully at a huge piece of steel with blood on it. Why hadn't I seen that? I began to panic. Had someone gotten hurt? Had it crushed Alice?

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Martin kept repeating. My face was flushing. We were all on the verge of having a panic attack.

"What's all that blood?" Everyone's heads snapped around to see Alice walking up. Thank god, everyone was alright. We were going to be alright.

"What's the blood?" She repeated. "Did someone get hurt?"

So it hadn't crushed Alice. So where did the blood come from? The panic set back in.

Joe turned around and bent down next to the steel. He then reached under it.

"Joe what are you doing?" Cary asked.

"Joe, stop! Don't put your hand under there!" Martin yelled.

"Joe you don't know what's under there!" I chimed in. Emily looked like she was suppressing a scream.

"Joe!" We chorused. Joe pulled something loose and held it up.

"It's my fake blood!" He said with a relived smile. "It's fake!"

I saw Alice's relieved eyes glance down at Joe's mother's necklace that was dangling from his hands, and when Joe noticed he shoved it into his pocket.

I stood up. Now that we were all ok, I couldn't help but want to look around. I helped Emily up, but she could barely stand. Joe grabbed her left arm, and I her right. We began to explore the premises.

"Guys? Come here. What are these things?" I noticed weird white cubes on the ground. I let go of Em, who was gripping Joe's arm for dear life. I couldn't help but feel bad for her; she was the only one who had really gotten hurt. I bent over, and picked up a cube. It was cold. I held it up, fascinated.

"Shit. No one cares! Look around you!" Martin freaked out again.

"They look like white Rubik's Cubes, or something." Charles said.

I tinkered with it. I tried to twist it. I couldn't be a Rubik's Cube. I didn't move. And it was only one color.

"I don't think that's what they are. They don't move." I shook my head at Charles.

"They're heavy, like metal or something. There's like a billion of them!" Charles picked one up.

"What's going on?" Martin piped up. Seriously did that boy always zone out?

"Martin, it's gonna be okay, all right?" Charles attempted to calm him.

"Are you serious?" Martin was wigging out. Charles looked about to slap him when Cary called from somewhere.

"You guys! Get up here! You can see everything from up here!" He yelled to us from his spot on a tipped over train car. How the hell did he get up there so fast? Joe picked up one of the mystery objects and put it in his jacket pocket. "Joe!"

Charles climbed up first, followed by me, then Emily, slowly but surely, then Martin, Alice and Joe. Cary put his hands on his head as he took in the surroundings.

"According to my Uncle Seth said accidents like this are exceptionally rare." I added. And it was true. I was so blown away by the fact that no other teenager ever had to or will go through something like this.

"It wasn't an accident." Joe said. Emily looked at her feet. I could tell she was hiding something.

"What?" Martin asked.

"There was a truck on the train tracks." Emily answered. They all gave Joe and her shocked looks, as did I. A car on the tracks? Why? Who? For what reason?

"Are you serious?" Cary asked eyes wide. She nodded and looked around.

"What, like driving on the tracks?" Charles asked.

"There." Joe pointed in the opposite direction. We all looked over and saw the truck, chopped right in half.

"Oh my gosh." Cary breathed out. We just stared at it in shock. I had to get a closer look. I backed away and climbed back down. I started to walk towards the truck, and the others finally noticed I was gone.

"Preston! What the fuck? Where are you doing?" Charles shouted at me.

"I'm checking it out!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys this took me like two hours lol. I had it perfect and then my computer shut down and it didn't save so I had to completely rewrite it. But it came out better this time. I'm so excited it's turning out so well. And the views jumped from 55 to 86 in 4 hours? Guys you rock \m/ I'm already working on the next two chapters, which I'm hoping to upload tonight. Just warning you this is going to be a long story. **

Chapter 7 Emily's POV

"Preston! What the fuck? Where are you doing?" Charles shouted.

"I'm checking it out!"

I stared in shock. I knew he loved to explore and learn, but he could DIE! Had that collision with the pipe made him DUMB?! We all shimmied down the ladder after him, Joe having to piggyback me through the wreck because my ankle was so swollen. It hurt like hell. I saw Preston making his way toward the white pickup that now looked like a burnt, shredded marshmallow.

"How could a pickup truck derail a train, man? That's impossible." Martin stated, now having a decent view of the truck.

"Obviously it isn't." Preston shot back.

"Holy shit." Cary exclaimed as he ran up to the truck, Joe and I in tow.

"Oh my god." Joe whispered. "I know that truck." He set me down, and made his way closer.

"Guys. Is that him?" Charles asked, fear in his voice.

"Yeah, it's him." I answered, now noticing whose truck it was. I couldn't believe it. My eyes were beginning to water.

"Who?" Martin asked Alice as she came up behind us.

"It is?"

"Yeah, for sure."

"Who is it?" Martin asked louder this time. Could it be? No, it couldn't.

"Dr. Woodward." Alice answered.

Yep, it could. My knees buckled.

"Dr. Woodward, the science guy?"

"Biology."

"Honors Biology." Cary corrected us.

"Wow. I'm not in his class." Martin said sadly.

"We know."

"Just up Cary!"I didn't understand how anything could be worse, then finding your biology teacher dead in his car, but I guess Martin was just worked up. I stood up slowly. Alice and I edged our way closer to the remains of the pickup.

"Remember when old man Woodward too your electronic football?" Charles asked, turning towards Cary.

"Yeah. He put it in the dungeon and never gave it back."

"The Dungeon?" Martin was clueless.

"That trailer Woodward keeps in the school parking lot." Preston answered.

"Dr. Woodward?" Alice called out once we were close enough to the truck.

"Dr. Woodward, can you hear us?" I asked, but he wouldn't move, didn't answer. Alice reached out to grab his wrist, and it fell limply. Some paper he was holding fell and Alice reached to pick it up. The boy's came up behind it as we opened it.

"Map of the Contiguous United States." Preston read over my shoulder.

"What's the writing?" Joe asked.

"Dates and times." I said, looking harder. It was a guess. Why hadn't Charles actually read the Codes and Ciphers book? It could have actually come in handy.

"Guys, what's this line?" Speaking of Charles, he pointed to a red line running horizontally across the map.

"It's a schedule for the train." Joe said, his eyes widening.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed the map out of Alice's hands. Alice and I shrieked as Joe and Preston pulled us back away from the truck.

"What the…? He's alive. He's alive!" Martin was wigging out again. But, I couldn't blame him, I was too.

"Oh my god. I couldn't watch. "Holy shit."

Dr. Woodward turned his head to us, looking dazed.

"Who are you?" He asked, and his voice groggy.

"Dr Woodward. It's me, Charles Kaznyk. From fourth period? You've been in an accident. You're gonna be okay." Just as Charles stopped speaking, Woodward pulled a small black object. Then I heard a _Click._

"Get back!" Cary yelled, grabbing Alice and I by the shoulders and pulling us backward. Everyone backed away, tripping over themselves as rushed to get away.

"Holy Shit! Holy shit!"

"They will kill you." Woodward spoke. He looked awful. I remembered a funny, cheery person, handing me back perfect papers. He always had a smile on, and was always energetic. Not anymore. His eyes were fluttering open and shut, like he was about to pass out, he had blood coming from every open place on his face, and he sounded like a chain-smoker. I began to cry.

"Guys, look." Joe nodded to the left. Through the fire, we could see flashlights, hear voices in the distance.

"We shouldn't be here!" Alice's voice wavered.

"Oh my god!"

"Go!" Woodward commanded, pointing the gun at us. Alice and I screamed again and hightailed it, the guys not far behind us.

"Come on!"

"Shit! Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Holy shit! Run! Shit!"

"Guys, there are a lot of nails on the ground. Be careful!" Preston informed us. I didn't know what to feel at this point. I could give a shit. As long as I got out of there alive, a nail in the foot would be a hell of a lot better than a bullet in the arm.

"Preston, Shut up!" I screamed. It sounded harsh, but I wanted to get as far away from this situation as I possibly could, holes in my feet or not. My ankle was already bigger then my knee. What could a few nails do?

"Hurry! Come on guys!" Alice and I ran toward the car, and I froze, staring at the car like it was heaven. How the hell did it manage to stay intact, not a scratch nor a scuff, just dirt? I stared in awe, when I felt something jerk my arm forward.

"Guys come on!" Alice screeched as she yanked me toward the car. The guys ran back to what was left of the train station, burning wooden slates, and a bunch of ash, trying to salvage any of our surviving equipment. Joe's makeup kit, my light fixture, and Charles's camera. My light fixture was dead though. The bulbs were shattered and it was bent in three places.

"Grab the film!" Charles screamed bloody murder.

"Guys come ON!" Alice screamed. "Let's go!" I admired this girl. I could only ever get the guys to listen to me if I offered food.

"Move your ass! Let's go! Let's go!" Her voice was beginning to crack.

"Who's got the bags?

"Get in the car!"

"Get in!" Alice screamed as the boys forced the equipment into the truck, then dove in the car. Preston slid in next to me, then Charles and last Martin. In the front Joe lunged into the front, followed by Cary.

"They're getting closer!" I began to panic. Alice slammed down on the pedals, hauling us backward. Then, without even slowing down, she switched the gear into drive, throwing as forward as the barely escaped.


	8. Chapter 8

**So basically, right now I'm just thanking the readers, whether you like the story or not. Without you, it wouldn't be as fun to write. Also please review I love feedback 3 **

Chapter 8: Emily's POV

"Holy shit! That was insane!" Charles shouted.

"He had a gun! An actual, physical gun! My heart is pounding!" Preston was wailing.

"Oh Shit!" Charles was messing with his camera. It looked in really bad shape.

"That train could have killed us…." Preston whimpered. I put my hand on his knee, and he gripped it tightly.

"Are you ok?" I heard Joe ask Alice. I cracked a smile. After all that mayhem he still managed to sit next to her, comfort her. I rolled my eyes. He was such a 'ladies man'.

"No." She shook her head slowly, sleepily.

"Oh shit! My cameras shattered now!" Charles yelled.

"Guys I have never had a teacher aim a gun at me!" Martin wailed.

"He wasn't even your teacher…." I corrected under my breath. Preston chuckled a bit.

"It's hard enough to drive without everyone yelling!" Alice exclaimed.

"Guys, keep it down." Joe tried calmly, looking back at us, a failed attempt to impress Alice. But he was right. She looked ready to faint and the last thing we needed was for her to crash the car. Ironic, we would survive a massive train explosion and being held at gun point, but die in a battle between car and tree.

"You'll die. Your parents will die. Guys this is not good information!" Preston reminded us. He was gripping my hand so tight it was purple. It was beginning to feel worse than my ankle. I put my head on his shoulder. The poor guy couldn't relax; he was having a panic attack, shaking like crazy. As soon as I rested my head into the crook of his neck, he froze. He loosened his grip immediately, but kept holding it. It felt nice, comforting, like the only thing keeping me from going nuts. But then again, our emotions weren't quite stable at the moment.

"Oh shit! The focus ring just fell off!" Charles cried. I sunk closer into Preston, shutting out the sound, wanting to just get out of the stupid car, away from all the chaos.

"No one cares about your camera!" Cary turned around, shouting in Charles face. He glanced at Preston and I, and quickly turned around.

"Guys, am I the only one shaking! And I'm also crying!" Martin wailed.

"Whoa, way to state the obvious Smartin. I guess Alice, Joe, Cary, Preston, Charles and I are doing just dandy." I mumbled sarcastically, getting another laugh out of Preston.

Alice jerked, sitting up straight. "We can't tell anyone we were there. My dad can't find out I took his car." She stopped, waiting for a response. When all she got were gulping sobs from Martin, she snapped. "Do you guy here me?" She yelled.

"It's okay. We're not saying anything to anyone." Joe attempted to calm her. "Guys! We're not saying anything. Are we?" Joe turned around to look at Martin, Charles, Preston and I.

"No." We said. I even heard Cary chime in.

"See? No one's going to know. No one's saying anything." He assured her.

The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the occasional sniffle. Preston held my hand the whole ride. I wasn't sure what to think about it though. Honestly, I liked it. He was my rock, one of my best friends, my study buddy, and my neighbor. But it was awkward, because he was my rock, one of my best friends, my study buddy, and my neighbor. But I didn't let go. After what seemed like eternity, we pulled up in front of the hill we had waited at. Cary opened the door, and we all piled out. We went to the trunk to grab what was left of our equipment, but Joe stayed by the window, talking to Alice.

"Joe."She sighed, annoyingly. She held one of those weird white cube things from the crash, handing it to him.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile. Alice just shook her head, sliding back over to the driver's seat.

"I never should have done this." She said with a regretful tone, and drove away before Joe could protest. He looked on, his smile fading as the car disappeared down the road.

XXX

Preston and I walked home together, taking Martin with us, since he seemed unstable and I didn't want anything to happen to him. After we dropped Martin off, we headed for my house. When we reached it, my heart sank. I realized my mom was working all night every night for God knows how long. And I had completely forgotten. Earlier today I was ecstatic about it, now, not so much. I frowned, and Preston noticed, also remembering, and reached for my hand. He led me next door to his garage. He opened it, went in, and came out with two blankets. He spread them out over the grass, and then plopped down, motioning for me to join him.

Looking up at the stars made the memory of just hours ago, us lying on the hill, pointing out stuff about the sky. It seemed like a million years ago. Everything was so calm and peaceful with the occasional bickering amongst friends, but now, it was tense, different, and strange. I didn't like it. I started to hum My Sharona, glancing up at the sky. Preston was next to me mumbling something about the moon when I noticed something shiny flying across the sky. I shooting star. _I wish that whatever happened to us tonight ends well. I hope we all still get along, and Charles can finish his movie. I hope Joe snags Alice because honestly it would be cute. And thank you for Preston, I wish that whatever is happening between us can be understood, and hopefully be a good thing. _The star was gone before I even finished, but I had too. It seemed right, and it helped me clear my head. I closed my eyes, turning on my side, and tried to listen to Preston as sleep caught hold of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lol I'm sorry if the last half of that chapter was awkward, I had writers block. But it's coming together, so no regrets. I finally figured out how I'm going to end the story! I'm still siked my views are literally doubling as I type this is great. Please give me feedback! Thanks 3! I would be really interested to see which celebrities (child or teen) you think would be a good Emily. I'm really curious :3**

Chapter 9: Preston's POV

I went into my garage and grabbed my family's spare blankets, the two softest, fluffiest I could find. I laid them out on the lawn, and parked myself right there. I motioned to the blanket beside me, urging her to take the weight of her ankle. It wasn't looking any better. She eyed me suspiciously, but sat down, a smirk spreading across her face.

"God damn! You can see the stars perfectly." I said in awe when I looked up at the sky. Emily gave a slight nod, she was obviously tired. The crash had obviously gotten a hold of her. I guess she had just waited till no one was around for it to take effect. She had been so courageous and smart tonight. All that pressure must have really worn her out. She laid down then, looking up at the sky.

"Em, tonight, at the crash," I was stuttering, "I thought we were going to die. I was scared, so scared for my life. And yours. And everyone's. When we saw Dr. Woodward, I knew you were upset, but I had to pull you back. He was aiming a gun at you Emily. I can't even begin to describe how I felt when he did that. What if he had shot us? What if those people had seen us? I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened to me if I had lost any one of you. I'm just glad we are all ok." I pulled away a lose strand of her hair out of her face. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing steadily. She looked so young when she was sleeping. Almost worry free.

I got up, wrapping the blankets around her as I did. I picked her up off the lawn, and she stretched, nuzzling into me as I carried her toward her house. I brought her up to her room and set her down on her bed, heading for her little purple armchair in the corner, where she would sit and do her homework as we talked through the window. She stirred, mumbling our names in her sleep; every so often she would toss and turn. I don't know how long I sat there watching her dream, but it was comforting. I finally felt relaxed, protected, for the first time tonight. The last thing I heard that night was Emily mumbling my name.

XXXXXXXX EMILY'S POV XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Joe? Preston? Charles? Anyone?" I ran frantic through the smoke. Where WAS everyone? I was stumbling around, blind as a bat and coughing harshly. My lungs were beginning to burn. The only thing I was completely aware of was that my ankle was throbbing and I was lost, utterly alone in this cloud of smoke. At that moment, a noticed a huge red flame spark above the dust, the only thing I could see clearly for what seemed like miles. "Cary?" I ran, heading in the direction the flare had come from. Cary just HAD to be there. All of the sudden I stubbed my toe, interrupting my thoughts of panic. Ouch! I bent down to get a decent look at what was blocking my way. And the real panic set in. What I saw was not at all what I expected. I jumped backwards into the flames, screaming. I had to get out of there! I ran as far away from the skeletons as I could, without even thinking to look back._

I shot up, a faint scream escaping my throat. There were tears rolling down my cheeks. I wiped my eyes and looked around. I was in my room? How did I get there? The last thing I remembered was seeing a shooting star while lying in Preston's front yard. And that dream. It was so vivid, realistic. I heard a cough coming from my window. There was Preston, sleeping in my armchair. I began to laugh, but the tears kept coming. He was alive! We all were! A rush of relief ran over me. I looked down, realizing I was wearing the same Queen tee-shirt, jeans and fish heads I was wearing last night. That meant I was still covered in blood and dirt. EW. I peaked under the blankets at my ankle. It wasn't purple anymore, but it was still a bit swollen. I twisted it around; it didn't hurt that bad. I got up, careful to be quiet, as so not to wake Preston. I headed for the shower. I had a few scratches that stung but nothing serious. I just stood there, letting the water run over me, rejuvenating me, relaxing me. I must have been in there for a long time, because after I dressed and returned to my bedroom, there was Preston, awake and drawing. It was just a cube, but It looked vaguely familiar, like I'd seen it somewhere before.

"Well good morning sunshine." I said a tad bit sarcastically. He just smiled.

"So how did you sleep?" he asked, genuinely curious. He was so sweet.

"Comfortably. I had a nightmare though."

I went and pulled the dirty blankets off my bed and put them in the hamper. I went back and laid down. Preston, surprisingly, followed me, setting his drawing on the floor and laying casually next to me, propped up on his elbow.

"What about you, Pres? How did you sleep?"

"Pretty awful honestly." He tried to suppress a laugh.

"You could have used the bed!"

"What was your dream about?" He questioned, quickly changing the subject, blushing ferociously.

"Well, I was back at the crash; everyone was dead except me…" I couldn't finish without tearing up again. He didn't say anything, just took my hand.

All of the sudden I heard a knock at the door. Was it mom? I hoped off the bed and toward the front door, Preston in tow.

"Hey Ems, Preston!" said Joe, in an oddly cheery mood.

"Hey Joe." Preston called from behind me.

"Come on in." I opened the door wider, and he stepped in. He gave me a hug, and Preston a high-five.

"So, listen, guys. Charles is gonna borrow my dad's camera to finish the movie. The crash added so much depth; we can put it in the movie! We got it all on film." My jaw dropped in shock.

"We wrote a new scene with the wreck as a back drop, and we need you guys to help us film it."

I gulped, looking down at my feet. Preston cupped my shoulder with his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"But, Cary and Alice already agreed to do it. Can you believe it? After what she said last night? Come on guys. Please?"

I nodded. Alice had agreed, after all that. She had some serious guts.

"Yea sure man. I'm always here to help." Preston assured him. He went next door to clean up and change.  
"Come on Em! Let's go get Martin." Joe said as I followed him out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I just thought I'd let you all know that I finally figured out a way to end this, and that's what I'm going with. I'm so excited I cannot stop working on this. I've gotten a lot of compliments on this piece and I'm thrilled that I can entertain people (never knew I could) lol so Enjoy! I still have a ways to go yet. I'd expect I will upload a new chapter every night. I'll try! And thank you ****Loueh Tomlegendson for the review (: **

CHAPTER 10: Emily's POV

"Positions! And….Action!"

Alice and Martin began to recite their lines as Cary trudged around in the background.

"_Excuse me, Sir? Were you in the wreck?" _Martin called to him. Cary turned around and smiled devilishly. Alice screamed and jumped behind Martin, who pretended to shoot Cary with the cap gun. Cary let out sounds like a dying cat, and fell to the ground, twitching.

"Cut! That was mint! Oh, my god. With the train… So good!" Charles said with joy, taking off the headphones and walking over to Martin. "Joe, reload the cap gun. We'll shoot another angle next. Alice, that was mint. Martin, go a little faster next time." Charles directed them.

"Okay."

"I'll try Charles, but I'm still crying about last night, man. I feel like I'm going crazy." Martin said, glancing at the train wreck behind him.

"Guys, did it really look good? My death?" Cary asked, running up as he popped off his fake zombie eyes.

"It looked awesome!"Charles said. I gave him a little thumbs up, and Preston high-fived him.

"That was magic." Cary grinned. I glanced around seeing Joe and Alice by the edge of the hill.

"What do you think happened?" Alice asked.

"You mean why he crashed the train?" Joe said as I walked up behind them.

"I just got a horrible feeling." Alice admitted. Cary, Preston and Martin joined us as Joe went and took the camera from Charles.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Charles asked, and then crossed his arms, defeated as Joe picked up the camera, and set it up on the hill overlooking the crash.

We were all lined up staring at the wreck, except for Charles who stayed a few feet behind us. Cary, then Alice, Joe, Martin, Preston and I. Joe looked through the camera to get a closer look at the wreck.

"That whole thing's an Air Force train." Joe said, a slight frown appearing on his face.

"What?" Alice asked, confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"I make models. Like plastic ones. You know, glue them, paint them…" Joe rambled on as we sat in the café after a long day of shooting.

"And he's not embarrassed by that." Preston cut Joe off, teasing him. Alice and I began to crack up.

"Look who's talking, Math Camp!" Cary defended Joe. I snickered just as the waitress came over with Charles fries.

"Thanks. Can I have a coffee please? Cream on the side." He asked, before engulfing his fries.

"He's so sophisticated." Cary said to Alice, mocking Charles.

"Shut up. I like coffee." Charles said in between bites.

"No one likes coffee." Cary said and Alice and I laughed.

"Air Force trains, even the models, have these hooks…." Joe kept going.

"Ooh! They do! For when the trains are loaded on the transport ships." Preston cut him off again.

"Every car in that crash had hooks."

"Joe, would you just stop talking about it, all right?" Charles said, biting a fry.

"Wait guys. Am I the only one who doesn't understand what any of this means?" Martin asked.

"Probably Smartin." Cary teased.

"Cary, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I don't like it when you call me that."

"I'm sorry Smartin. Let's just go cry about it."

"No, I don't want to." Was Martin's comeback, causing me to snicker, as I felt Preston's hand take mine under the table.

"Dr. Woodward had that map. He drove onto the train tracks." Joe said. "Maybe, there was something he wanted to destroy!" We all finished and nodded in agreement, except for Charles.

"My God, will you guys just shut up?" Charles glared at each of us.

"Maybe he was just sick of being old and wanted to kill himself." Cary shrugged.

"That's a dumb idea." Martin mumbled.

"He had a gun. Why not use that?" Joe wondered.

"Out of bullets?" Cary suggested.

"Then why would he aim it at us? As a threat?" I questioned Cary's suggestion.

"There are infinitely more effective ways to commit suicide. Pills, hanging…" Preston listed them, staring off in thought.

"Hey! Pussy! Stop taking the fries away." Cary shouted at Charles.

"I ordered these for a reason!"

"Excuse me." Cary asked as the waitress walked by. "Could we get another order of fries? Because my friend here is fat." The waitress nodded confusedly and walked away. He turned to Joe, laughing at his own joke, though you could kind of tell he was serious. Smart ass.

"Funny, Chompers. At least I don't have to use a booster seat." Charles snapped back. Cary flicked a fry at him. I rested my head on Preston's shoulder. Charles and Martin gave me looks, but said nothing. At least they couldn't see the hand.

"You could jump from a building." Preston continued, barely even noticing what was going on around him.

"Or fall down some stairs." Martin added.

"Well, that's not really effective."

"It isn't though?"

"If it's the Air Force, what would the Air Force have had on the train?" Alice asked.

"Jesus, shut up about it! You heard what old man Woodward said, we can't talk about this. Joe, seriously. Do your really wanna take a chance that something could happen to your dad too?" Charles said to Joe. Joe looked down at the table and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

I got home that afternoon, seeing my mom's car in the driveway. I rushed through the door, hugging her till I thought she would explode.

"Mom! Your home!"

"Only for a while, I have to go back in about an hour, and I'm so exhausted."

I couldn't stand to see her like this. Frail, tired, over-worked, and lonely. I wished with all my heart that I could go with her, or force her boss to find another sub, but I knew it was impossible.

"How long have they scheduled you to work for Mom?"

"Well the woman I'm subbing for hasn't come back in yet. So I'm not sure. At most, two weeks."

"Well I'm just glad you're home now. When you head back to work, can I go to Charles house? We are all going to hang out."

"I don't see why not, as long as you come home before midnight. Just because school is out doesn't mean you don't need a proper amount of sleep." She kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks mom!" I squeezed her again and went to the living room to check out the news. They had been showing the train crash since this morning, according to Joe. It looked so strange, like a dream. Like I couldn't remember if it was real or not till there was proof staring me in the face. It had all happened. And I was sitting here, on my couch, alive and barely hurt.

"_The lord works in mysterious ways."_ My mother had always told me. _"Everything happens for a reason."_

So what in the world was that reason?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't posted in like 4 days I just got back from a little 'stay-cation'. It was much needed. Anyway I also had writers block, because, even though I had an ending, I couldn't figure out what to put in between. But it's coming along (: I also got a new follower! thank you!**

**And, shout out to**** BEASBETH****! Thank you anon for those wonderful reviews. It seriously makes me cry when someone tells me how much they enjoy my work. I am dedicated I've just been so busy lately with school. Honestly you should think about making an account. My friend told me about it and I thought it was the dumbest thing alive but once I started writing I couldn't stop. I'm sosososososo sorry it took so long for this chapter to go up but as I said^^^. Please keep checking for new chapters they will be coming! I'm planning to get 15 or more. Sorry I didn't reply to you earlier but seriously thank you so much! 333333**

Chapter 11: Emily's POV

"You know, in scene….Where is it?" Martin mumbled to himself, skimming through the script. We were all in Charles house; about to film the scene were Alice attacks Martin as a zombie-wife. Cary and Charles were messing with the camera, Preston was sitting next to me and Martin, and Joe was just finishing up with Alice's zombie make-up. Preston was fixing my light while I helped Martin get his lines down.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" Alice asked, looking up from the little mirror she had. I couldn't help but watch them. After the incident before the train crash I wondered if anything would get interesting.

"Mostly the Dick Smith Monster Make-up Handbook." Joe smiled at her as Charles and Cary leaned over the railing.

"Hey Joe. We need some more footage of the train crash. Obviously." Charles said, slightly peeved. Joe turned around to look at them. "You know that train model you just made?" Charles began to pester.

"Your cargo train." Cary added.

"I want to blow it up and film it."

"Let me blow it up." Cary said at the same time. Joe's smile left his face for a moment, but he tried to hide it.

"Yeah. Sure." He agreed.

"Mint!" "Gnarly! Yes!" Charles and Cary shouted, going back over to the camera. Joe turned back to Alice.

"It's fine. They can blow it up. I don't care. You wanna see it? The train? My train model? The train I made?" He stuttered, hoping to impress her. He was so adorable when he was nervous. It seemed like just yesterday he was telling me about her, how he only liked her from afar, back when I was one of the only girls he could talk to.

All of the sudden the lights began to flicker.

"Whoa." What was going on?

"Dude, that's bitching." Martin said.

"That's like the third time it's happened." Charles said, setting the camera on the tripod.

"Joe, how am I supposed to be a zombie?" Alice asked as the guys went back to their business.

"Oh, uh... Um... Pretty much just be a lifeless ghoul, with no soul. Dead eyes. Scary. Did you ever have Mrs. Mullin?"

"For English? Yeah." They both laughed. I'd never had her; she was a regular English teacher. But I'd heard some stories.

"Yeah, kind of like her, but hungry for human flesh. Like she want's to turn somebody into a zombie. Cause that's kind of what zombies do." Joe laughing at himself. Alice nodded, and then her face went blank. She tilted her head to the side and reached her arms out in front of her firm and stiff, slowly moving closer to Joe.

"Oh my god, yeah. That's really good." Joe smiled; almost nervously. Alice reached out and grabbed his shoulder, then leaned down to bit his neck. Her lips had grazed his neck, and she had left her lip-stain on his skin. Joe didn't seem to notice.

"Not bad." Joe stuttered, shocked.

"Really?" Alice was surprised, pleased with herself.

"Yeah really." Joe smiled as Alice walked behind him. Joe looked after her, then turned around and said something to himself. I looked to see who else had noticed. At first I thought no one was paying attention, till I saw Charles. He was not amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning from a tap on my window. It was Preston. I was so exhausted I almost didn't get up. I limped toward the window, opening it with a yawn and a smile.

"Well hello there morning breath." He teased.

"What do you want?"

"Charles wants us to meet at his house in ten minutes, says it's an emergency. Bring your lighting stuff."

XXXXXXXXX

Next thing I knew we were in front of Dr. Woodward's house, filming a scene. Martin was in a detective uniform and Joe was dressed as an air force officer. Joe hands Martin a folder.  
_"What' this?"_ Martin asked.

"_He worked at Romero Chemical. Found out some things the company was doing. And after what you told me last night at the bar, I thought you should know."_

"Are we gonna get in trouble for being here?" Cary whispered to Charles.

"Shhhh! Production value."

"Don't talk about production value!"

"Cary, shut up."

"The air force is gonna kill us!" Cary tried as Charles put his hand over Cary's mouth. Cary slapped his hand away.

"Don't cover my mouth!" They began hitting each other.

"_He just made this discovery today. You understand this is top secret?" _Joe continued.

"_Of course!"_

"_I would have never given you this information if we hadn't worked together in Vietnam."_

"_Those were hard times."_

"_I'd rather not talk about it."_

Their dialogue was interrupted by the sound of sirens. Alice whipped around, almost batting Joe in the head with the boom mic. Joe's father got out of his police cruiser, staring hard at us. I tried to back behind my lighting pole but it was too thin.

"Hey Mr. Lamb!" Charles said. Deputy didn't reply back. He just headed for Charles, taking the camera off the tripod. Joe looked at him, confused. I walked behind Preston, who was nodding at Alice's glance. Mr. Lamb grabbed Joe's shoulder and forced him toward the car.

"Mr. Lamb, I know that's your camera, but technically that's my film." Charles called only to be ignored. After Deputy shoved Joe in the car, tossing the camera into the passenger seat, he slammed the door, huffing up the hill to Dr. Woodward's house, where real air force officers were swarming. Joe looked out the windshield apologetically.

Charles mouthed "What the hell?"

"Is it me?" Alice mouthed, pointing at herself. Joe shook his head no, but the looking in his sunken eyes answered otherwise.

We began to gather our stuff, since we couldn't film without Joe. Charles mumbled that we had gotten what we needed anyway. Besides, a storm had begun to roll in, and it was getting late. I said bye to Alice, placing a hand on her shoulder, an apologetic gesture. Charles, Alice and Cary headed down the road one way, and Preston, Martin and I, the other. I turned around to wave by to Joe, but the police cruiser was already gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so excited I'm finally getting to my ending! It's really coming along. I just want to say that staying dedicated is hard, and at times I find I don't want to write. Your reviews and personal messages keep me going with fresh ideas and that extra push! So thank you all so much. And I promise I will do a Preston's pov soon!**

Chapter 12: Emily's POV

After we dropped Martin off, Preston and I headed back to my house. He went inside his first to make sure his parents would be going out, so he could stay with me. I didn't even have to ask. He just knew I needed company, and his was most preferred. I was hungry, so in the meanwhile I toasted some grilled cheese sandwiches for us. He came through my front door as the rain began to fall, harder and harder every second. The house shook with thunder as we ate. He finished before me, and began doodling my face on a napkin. He stayed put as I went upstairs to change. I was so tired I almost fell asleep in the shower. As soon as I got out I collapsed on my bed, letting my exhaustion take hold of me. I'd been so tired lately and done almost nothing. Maybe the stress of the crash was going to my head. But I hadn't been that worried? Maybe it was a subconscious thing. As I thought about it, I let my eyes drift shut. I heard Preston stumble to the door and kick off his shoes. I opened my left eye, peaking at him as he dropped into the armchair.

"No…" I heard someone say. It was me. Why in the world did I say that? He eyed me, but steadily got up and walked to the bed. He cautiously lifted the blanket over me, tucking me in as he climbed in next to me. I could tell he was anxious. When he laid down, I snuggled up as close as I could to him, like the night of the crash. In the car he had been so jumpy, but at my touch his stress melted. I don't know what had come over me during these circumstances, and whether I wanted to make him feel better, or feel close to him for my own personal joy? It didn't matter. His heart beat fast and loud in my ear. He stroked my hair as I drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to a blaring ring. I slapped my alarm.

"OUCH!" Preston shot up with a start, untangling himself from me.

"Sorry!" I said apologetically, biting my lip.

"What's that awful noise?" He said, annoyed and groggy.

I got up and pulled off my PJs, throwing on ripped jeans, an AC/DC shirt, and a jean jacket. I didn't give a shit if Preston saw because I was beginning to panic. I looked at the clock. 11 am? Damn, we had slept in late. I ran to the front door, Preston in tow.

Tanks, army caravans and school busses flooded the streets. My mom's car wasn't in sight. I gasped. What was happening? Preston gripped my arm protectively, trying to drag me back inside.

"Hey you! Hey you kids! Come here!"

I whipped my head around to follow the voice. An officer was staring at us. I slowly made my way over, Preston still holding my arm.

"I thought we had evacuated the entire street! You need to leave immediately!"

We called over to a bus driver, who came over to us.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is going on?" Preston asked. I just stared.

"Evacuation. There's a fire headed toward town. You kids need to get on that bus!"

"But, our parents!"

"You will probably find them at the center; everyone on this street is already gone. Now go!"

We followed the bus driver helplessly. On the way out of town, we saw army surplus supply vans headed back into town. Preston gripped my hand.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." He stared at the window, toward the tower of billowing smoke coming from the east. The center was a huge, grey building, crowded with Lillian civilians. It looked like a gymnasium. We pushed our way into the building through the large crowd.

"Em! Preston!" It was Cary. He ran up to us, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Guys, isn't this sick? There's so much fire!"

Preston shook his head at the floor as Martin walked up.

"We are going to die…..be burned alive….the whole town….crisped….." he was mumbling.

"Put a sock in it, Smartin!" Cary shouted, obviously fed up.

I cracked a smile. Cary's antics always made me feel better. Just then, Joe and Charles ran up behind us.

"Guys!" Joe called. "Alice is missing!"

**Sorry guys! This chapter is kinda short. I apologize. Did you like it?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm sososososososososo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had serious writers block and a lot of course work. So things haven't been working out lately. But I promise I will get chapters out, no matter how long it takes. **

Chapter 13 Preston's POV

"That thing TOOK HER?" Charles shouted above the crowd. We were sitting in a circle near his family's cots, trying to come up with a plan to get Alice back.

"We have to go back to town, to find Alice! To find her! Come on guys!" Joe said, trying to be persuasive. I sat there, stunned. Everyone else was wearing the same expression as me. How the hell were we supposed to get her back? By heading into a war zone?

"Dude! She's DEAD! Alice is dead." Martin retorted. It was probably true.

"Don't say that!" Joe yelled. Emily, who was sitting between Martin and I, began to cry. She was really shaken up. I knew she didn't want to go back to town either. I decided to speak up.

"First of all, I wanna live? Ok?" I looked around. Everyone but Joe was nodding.

"DUDE!" Charles tried to get Joe's attention. "What do you actually expect to do now? The town's CLOSED! We aren't allowed to go back."

"Look, I have an idea. I'm going, whether or not you come, which I really hope you do." Joe looked at Emily, who looked down at her lap. "Come on guys!"

Cary pulled a backpack out from under Preston's cot. "I've got 6 tons of explosives in this thing. Let's find that thing and blow it to shit!" His voiced wavered so much spit was coming off his braces. I winced. How could someone not admit they were afraid? I get that he was trying to be brave for Joe, but logically whatever this thing was had already easily avoided the fire earlier.

"Well, does anyone have any ideas on how to get out of here?" Joe seemed desperate.

Charles face went from grim to grinning in a matter of seconds. "Be right back!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran to his sister's cot.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for Charles to come back. Emily gripped my hand, and I gripped it back, as if to say ill stay with you.

Charles came back just as his sister got up to go sit with the film store guy. "Guys, I got us a ride."

"Charles, you're a genius!" Joe cried. He looked at Cary, Charles and Martin, who all nodded and stood up. When his gaze fell upon Em and I, I sadly shook my head. Emily wouldn't even move. Joe dug in his backpack, and tossed me a film canister labeled CRASH.

"Take care of this." Was all he said, and then they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting on my cot, reading some magazine I'd found on the floor. Emily sat at the end on the cot, still crying. She kept tying and untying my shoelaces. It had been about an hour since the guys left. I hoped they were ok. All of the sudden, Emily looked up, her eyes fixated on something behind me. All of the sudden the magazine was ripped out of my hand. In front of us stood a very angry Mr. Lamb. Dressed as an air force officer? Confused and frazzled, I just sat there, silent. Emily glared at me.

"Preston," he spat. "You tell me everything, or I'll through you in jail." His voice wavered but I knew his threat was more like a promise.

"Yes sir." I swallowed. Emily looked like she was about to say something but then didn't. She stared at my pocket. I reached my hand in, and felt something. It was the film! If I showed him this it would explain everything!

"But, I think you should look at this first." I handed him the film. He stood up straight, and ripped the film from my grasp. He got up and went to the back room of the center. I grabbed Emily and followed him. We watched from the door as he studied the film in silence. This was the first time any of us had seen it. It was basically just Alice and Martin acting, then the crash, and a bunch of smoke. Then I noticed it, and Emily did too, because she shrieked with horror. A huge, spider-looking thing crawled out of one of the crushed train cars, making its way up the hill toward town. Mr. Lamb stopped the film, his face a combination of anger and fear.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?!" He shouted.

Emily finally spoke up. "Well, you see, sir, we were filming Charles movie on the last day of school. Most of us snuck out, we didn't think it would be any harm. Then Charles wanted to film the train that came by, but Dr. Woodward stopped the train with his car, and it blew up and we all freaked out and we found these block things. Dr. Woodward told us that that thing would kill us all, and the air force was coming so we drove away. And know Mr. Dainard told Joe that that thing took Alice so the guys went back to town to save her!" she fumbled for words, breaking down into another round of tears.

Mr. Lamb stared at us, the rushed out of the room. Emily, who was wiping her tears, hugged me tight.

"Preston, I know we could die, but we have to go help them. They are our friends. It's not fair that we are a part of this but we are suffering no consequence." She pulled back and looked at me sternly. I was about to protest when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me, following quietly behind Mr. Lamb. He stopped in the infirmary, where he swiftly grabbed Mr. Dainard and took off. We followed them into the parking lot. They got into an air force caravan.

"It's now or never!" Emily screamed over the sound of the engine. She climbed in the back bed, being careful not to make any movements that would get her noticed by the adults. She looked at me, her eyes pleading. I knew she was determined, but I didn't know what had changed her mind. Without saying anything, I climbed in just as the caravan pulled out of the lot and headed toward town.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! It took me awhile to get back into writing this story I was at such a road block, but I uploaded a new chapter last night and now I'm on a roll! Sorry though I intended for the story to be a basic retelling of the film with a new character, but I realized that I got my order wrong. In the movie it shows that Joe and Alice's fathers don't leave the center till after the bus attack. But I had to change that in order to make it fit my story **** I guess the flat tire will delay them until I get the story back on track. Thanks for the understanding and hope you like it!**

Chapter 14 Preston's POV

The smoke from the fire billowed across the sky, covering the town in a dull gray dome. The sun was probably just beginning to set, but it already seemed like nighttime. It felt like we had been driving for hours. Emily was resting on my shoulder while we crouched in the back of the caravan. She was shaking, uneasy at the thought that our friends were out there risking their lives and we had been too selfish to help them. The only reason I knew that was because I felt the same way. How pathetic we must have looked. After about twenty minutes we slowed to a stop. The road stretched far ahead, with nothing on either side, just thin woods. The car was making a sputtering sound, and then halted to a stop, tilting to the right a little. Flat tire. I roused Emily from her rest. We had to get out of there; they would surely notice us when they came to the trunk to get the spare.

"What? Hm?" Emily startled.

"We need to get out. Now!" I said, forcefully shoving her out of the truck bed and into the street. I hoped out just as I heard a door upon, and the sound of boots walking this way. We hurried into the woods, crouching behind the only thick tree in sight. Mr. Dainard looked out the passenger window in our direction as Mr. Lamb got the spare tire. Had he seen us?

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand as we hurried through the brush toward the southbound road, which headed away from Lillian. We'd still make it if we followed it. It had only been minutes when the road came in sight. My joy was interrupted by the faint sounds of metal clanging and crashing coming from the north. It sounded like the train had, the night of the incident. I cringed.

"Oh shit!" Emily whispered as she rushed full on toward the noise. I followed her with no protest, even though that wasn't the safest idea. The first thing I saw was a bus. I beaten in, broken down, and tipped over bus, with a shattered windshield. What the hell? But Emily must have seen something else, because I heard her scream, loud. Then I saw it too, and covered her mouth as quickly as I could. We couldn't risk having the alien hear us. There it was, right in front of our eyes, the alien from the film we had just seen, the thing that Dr. Woodward was trying to destroy, the thing that escaped from the train. And it was right there. But it didn't see or hear us. It just kept attacking the bus. We crawled closer to the bus, careful to blend into the brush. When we were as close as we cloud get, we dove behind a fallen tree.

"Maybe Alice is on that bus?"

"I really hope not." Emily's bottom lip began to quiver.

Then we saw them, one by one, Joe, Martin, Charles and Cary climb out of a window and onto the side of the tipped over bus. We watched in awe as they ran toward us, and halted in surprise.

"Preston? Em? What are you guys doing here?" Joe heaved as Martin threw up in a bush near us.

"Your dad came to us at the center, and asked us where you were. So Preston showed him the film, then he went to the infirmary and got Mr. Dainard, and we stowed away in the army caravan they hijacked so they could drive back into town to get you guys." Emily said, on the verge of tears.

"It got a flat so we ran into the woods and we heard the bus tip, and followed the noise here." I finished for her.

They ducked on the hill behind the log with us, and watched as the alien made its final attacks on the bus.

After a few minutes the alien stumbled off into the woods across the street. We all got up and brushed off. Cary hurried toward the bus and Joe toward an unconscious officer, reaching into his pocket and retrieving his mother's locket. The rest of us just stumbled around in awe.

"Guys? Guys I found them. Hey guys! I found my firecrackers." Cary called from on top of the bus. He voice wavered.

"Congratulations." Charles answered sarcastically.

"Let's go guys they are coming back! I think we should go. Come on. Guys! Come on!" Martin pointed down the road. All of the sudden a pair of headlights came speeding down the road, breaking heavily in front of us.

"Look," Joe started until he was interrupted by the sound of disco music blaring from the speakers.

As the door opened, smoke barreled out the sides, reeking of marijuana.

"You dorks are alive? I thought that-" The film store counter man came stumbling out of the driver's seat, gawking at the bus. "What the fuck?"

"Johnny, Johnny! We need a ride into town." Joe said seriously.

"Oh well ok. But just so you know I'm massively stoned right now." Johnny almost couldn't get the words out. Emily giggled.

Joe looked at the car hesitantly. "Do you want me to drive?" Johnny shrugged as we climbed in. It was Martin, Me, Emily, and Cary in the back with Charles and a stoned Johnny in the front. Joe took the wheel as we headed toward town.

**10-13-2012 IM SO SORRY GUYS! i went to New York, and i havent updated in a while! i know some of you have messaged me wondering where i am, but im back now. it might take a bit to upload but i promise ill get there eventually. thanks for your support 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Fanfiction (: my gosh it's been awhile. I'm terribly sorry about the past couple of months. I haven't updated. And I feel as I let you down :'( and I'm at 1,100 views?! What? You guys rock! And I have been meaning to finish. A lot of brainstorming in between schoolwork, and university prep. (I went to NYC to college scout!) Gosh it's been like the most stressful couple of months I have ever been through, but I came out with 5 As and 2 Bs, and currently have all A's and a C (stupid Spanish). And also, if you guys are bored, I have recently gotten into a lot of British entertainment lately. If you hate them, oh well, but if you don't, yay! And if you have no idea who they are please check out Ed Sheeran, Cher Lloyd, One Direction and Olly Murs. They are incredible (my opinion, and I'm going to the ONE DIRECTION TAKE ME HOME TOUR CONCERT! asdfghjkl). And speaking of British, my friend introduced me to JacksGap (Jack and Finn Harries) who are English twins that make quite a lot of funny YouTube videos, so check them and their collaborators (like Caspar Lee) out. And now bare with me, I am attempting to finish this story! Wish me luck on basically everything, I need it. Xxx I am so sorry I left you all! Forgive me?**

Chapter 15: Emily's POV

We raced into town, packed in Johnny's car like sardines. Joe was driving, and Charles had the passenger, supporting Johnny who had passed out from the drugs. In the back Preston was squashed into the door, then me, Martin and Cary. As the town came into sight, so did the fire, and the squad cars, and the busted houses. It was like a war zone. Who were we kidding? It WAS a war zone. Everyone, even Cary, who loved fire and gunshots, was absolutely paranoid.

"Guys, what was that?" he said, squirming in his seat to stare out the back window.

"Sounds like more gunshots." Said Martin, turning also.

"Where are we going?" Charles asked Joe, shifting Johnny's limp body over so he could hear Joe better over the ruckus outside the car.

"I saw something at the cemetery! Woodward said it was subterranean. I think I know where it is." Joe replied confidently, breathing heavily as he steered the car through the streets.

Preston looked at me, with a look that seemed to say "What are they talking about?"

I shot one back. "How should I know?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Cary screamed, launching himself over the seat barrier to point out the windshield. Just then, a large tank began to immerge, coming straight at us, head on. "MOVE THE DAMN CAR!" He screamed, shaking Joe's shoulders.

Joe broke the car a hard right, and spotted another tank. The car screeched to a halt in a driveway.

"GOD!" Cary screamed, picking himself up off the car floor.

"Joe, turn the car around!" Martin hollered.

"I can't there is a tank behind us!" Joe protested as the tanked fired, the sound shaking the car.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Em, are you ok?" Preston asked, gripping my shoulders. I couldn't respond with more than a nod.

"Ok, guys," Joe ordered, "we gotta get out of here!" He nudged Johnny. "Johnny, hey Johnny wake up!"

"He's too stoned" Cary shouted.

"Drugs are so bad!" Martin whimpered as we busted out of the car, and ran down the streets. I couldn't keep a steady run, and kept falling over every time a tank fired.

"GO!" Cary screamed at me. Preston turned to glare at him, but kept running.

Everyone's cries were barely audible over the sound of the gunfire.

"This is crazy!" Charles cried.

"What is going on?" Joe screamed at the sky as we ran behind houses and through the parks, looking for the cemetery. The whole town was deserted, aside from the tanks, and their houses seemed like graveyards. We were running past hanging laundry in yards that looked like it hadn't been touched in months, though it was probably just put out this morning. This morning, it seemed unreal how regular this morning had been, besides the plus of waking up next to Preston. Aside from the blaring alarm, it could have been a completely ordinary day. Now nothing seemed normal.

I was brought out of my daze as Preston yanking me out of the way of a rolling tank. We followed the guys through an empty, broken park and into a house.

"Come on guys. Move!" Joe ordered as we raced up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Did you see those explosions? They were huge." Cary pointed out, his voice wavering. I smiled a bit. Typical Cary, to be interested in the explosions.

"Oh my god." Preston moaned, out of breath, collapsing in a chair. Joe began looking out the windows.

"Whose house is this?" Martin asked.

"Kathy's. I got it off the fridge." Cary mumbled. Was I the only one who felt like a useless lump? I hadn't done anything helpful, at all!

Just then Joe and I turned around to notice Charles taking a swig from an open bottle of beer.

"CHARLES! That's not yours! You can't just drink that!" Joe tried to explain, obviously tense.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! We are in the middle of a warzone!" Charles shrieked in return.

We stared out the window in utter shock as the tanks fell closer, the explosions louder than before.

"Come on guys! We need to get to the cemetery. I think that's-"Joe started, leading us down the stairs toward the back door, but was cut off by an explosion.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground. Smoke clogged my throat and I began to hack, loud. And I wasn't the only one. I raised my head to look around. Joe, Cary, Preston and Charles were beginning to stand, but Martin was still on the ground, his screams almost deafened by the explosions.

"My leg! I think it's broken!" Martin shrilled from the ground. Charles and I ran to him, Charles grabbing a loose thread from the tattered curtains. Joe smacked Cary in the arm. "Stay with Martin guys, I'll go on my own." Joe said, trying to seem brave.

"NO! I don't want to be left here with these babies." Cary shouted at Joe. "Hey!" Charles screamed, offended.

Just then, Preston grabbed my hand and dragged me up off the ground, and away from Charles and Martin. "But-"I tried, but I was no use. I was being dragged to my doom by Joe, Cary and Preston. I hoped to god Alice was worth this, I knew it wouldn't end well. Without any further argument, I followed them toward the graveyard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I cannot apologize enough for the way I haven't been keeping up with this story. But of course, it starts with writer's block, then turns into "I'm busy, homework, lahdeedah" and next thing you know it's been like two months. You all don't know how awful I feel, but that's alright because I am getting back to this project, and I will finish it! Oh, guess what? I'm taking my SAT this week! Lol that was random but yea I should get back to the story. Sorry if it isn't the best written chapter, I just kind of figured out what's going on, after the reviewing and what not. And I really want to apologize to BEASBeth, who is/was/idk a really avid fan who constantly messaged me and who I haven't replied to since October. I really appreciate people like that, and I feel awful for not posting, because people like you guys enjoy it and I have deprived you of that joy. Yea I know I'm horrible but I'm trying my best I promise! Love to all Xx**

Emily's POV

We ran for what felt like miles, it may have been, but I wasn't paying attention. Everything around me was a blur. I could hear Cary, Joe and Preston yelling faintly over the explosions from the tanks but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Most every house on the block was ruined, crumbled to the ground or engulfed in flames. I felt like I was going to suffocate. I blamed Alice for all this suffering. If she had declined the wife offer we never would have been near the train accident. We wouldn't have had all these spur attacks, she wouldn't have went missing and we wouldn't be running for miles across the burning asphalt to go save her ass. While I was busy mentally bashing her I realized I was beginning to slow down, weak from all the heat and the countless minutes of running. I felt someone come up from behind and pick me up, running toward the valley on the left side of the road. I looked up to see Preston, dirt spattered on his cheekbones, breathing heavily beneath me as we followed Cary and Joe into the cemetery.

Joe mumbled something under his breath; I could barely make it out, hardly able to stay conscious.

"We've been following you for the last five blocks! What are we doing here?" Cary pestered Joe.

"Come on, through these doors. Help me!" Joe demanded. Preston sat me on the ground to catch my breath. "Help you with what?" Cary questioned, coming up behind me.

"We have to get inside." Joe ran up to a garage on the outskirts of the cemetery, about 20 feet away from me. Cary and Preston ran up to see what Joe was talking about but from the looks of things they couldn't see inside.

"1, 2, 3!" Joe mumbled as he slammed his body into the garage door, making it jiggle a bit. Cary and Preston followed suit. After about the eighth time, the doors flung open, Cary almost falling through. They looked in but didn't dare budge. Against my better judgment I got up from my spot on the ground, coming up behind them to peer inside. Let's just say I didn't like what I saw.

"Whoa…." Cary started. Whoa was right. The floor of the garage was completely missing, a large dirt hole in its place, descending for what seemed like miles below the earth.

Joe nudged Cary. "You got any sparklers in there?"

"You kidding me?" Cary's face filled up with his smile, his teeth jutting out as he slung his backpack to the front, nearly whacking Preston in the process.

He opened it to reveal mounds of fireworks and explosives. Typical Cary.

Joe handed me a lit one, and I tossed it down, praying the bottom wouldn't be as deep as I though. My prayers were answered; thankfully, the pit was only a good 10 feet deep.

"Alice is down there…" I heard Joe mumble under his breath. I gripped his shoulder in a comforting manner as his eyes began to tear up. We had to go down there if we had any chance of rescuing Alice. He knew that.

We began our decent, slowly but surely gripping the walls, using the little bit of rope Cary had hidden beneath the firecrackers in his bag. I swear this kid had everything.

Joe led the way as we ran through the winding underground tunnels. There were claw marks everywhere in the dirt, and I was beginning to fear what lived here. I could hear the faint sound of a television through a hole in the ceiling to the house above.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Preston commented, as we came toward an opening. I could hear it. Mechanical, clanking sounds coming from a distant lit area, sparks flying. It was like a warehouse.

Walking toward it felt eerie, like those silent films where the person explores an alleyway and someone comes up behind them. I clung to Preston, Cary laughing at me apparently showing weakness.

I prayed as hard as I could that Alice was in here and that we could just get in and get out, and everything would be alright.

But of course, I was terribly wrong.


End file.
